1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic security systems, and more particularly to electronic security systems for money or valuables-containing devices such as Automated Teller Machines (ATMs), safes, vaults, vending machines, or the like, which must be periodically accessed by authorized personnel in order to replenish or retrieve funds, or in order to secure valuables.
2. Background and Prior Art
As automated teller machines or ATMs have become ubiquitous and use of these machines for obtaining cash and making deposits has increased, the incidence of ATM tampering and fraud has also increased. ATMs are typically provided with combination dial locks, which may be picked by sophisticated criminals; additionally, there exists the possibility of internal fraud on the part of personnel in charge of servicing the ATMs.
Combination locks with additional electronic locks are generally known, see e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,904,984, 4,831,851, and 4,967,577. However, such devices require the complete redesign of the combination lock to accommodate the electronic lock, and are not retrofittable to an existing combination lock. Additionally, such devices are lacking in their ability to maintain adequate control and monitoring of personnel having access to the enclosures secured by such locks. There thus exists a need in the art for improvements to the security of combination dial locks such as used in ATMs and the like.